Free The End
Free The End is the name for the conflict between BadhorsieJake and the Kingdom of Vailan over open access to the End Portal by all countries. The issue began as Vailan set out to discover the End Portal, and once discovering it and realizing it laid within unclaimed territory, claimed the portal for themselves and closed it off to the rest of the world. No non-Vailanders could enter or leave the End except by Vailan's invitation. Most nations disagreed with this, but none were particularly driven to take action. BadhorsieJake had joined the Sylvian Union under Montrose and had heard of the portal's blockade by the Vailanders to the North. Acting independently of his nation, BadhorsieJake blasted his way through Vailan's portal defenses and entered the End. Those Vailanders who were currently in the End, TheLemonZest, and Flashy10, attacked BadhorsieJake over this incursion. After a time, the Vailanders retreated and returned with their king, Vetous. The three Vailanders fought with BadhorsieJake until he fled back into the Overworld. King Vetous named BadhorsieJake an enemy of the state and a terrorist, and demanded Sylvia hand him over. GoatWhisperer, still Consul of the Sylvian Union at this time, decided that it was most prudent to hand the fugitive over, but decided to give BadhorsieJake some Goatwear cyanide pills (poison potions) to allow his escape should they imprison him indefinitely. BadhorsieJake was first held in Fort Graham's upgraded prison, then taken to a makeshift prison in a Vailan outpost along Vailan's Northern border with the Sylvian Union. BadhorsieJake waited up until right before the trial to kill himself with the potion. His Vailander captors found the bottle, which had been renamed "Goatwear Cyanide Pill", and realized that GoatWhisperer had helped BadhorsieJake escape. Consequently, they named him a enemy of the state as well. BadhorsieJake left the Sylvian Union so as to not draw them into a war, and created a faction entitled "FreeTheEnd". GoatWhisperer also left and resettled in the West Sea on a Mushroom Island, forming "Goatwear", for the same reasons. Despite the voluntary nature of each's leaving, Sylvia publicly said they were both kicked to improve Vailan diplomatic opinion of them. BadhoriseJake, still bent on making the end fully public, wanted to burn part of Vailan and kill Vetous to force them to open it or face more damage. Meanwhile, GoatWhisperer had expressed his apologies for the level of damage caused to Vailan and had travelled to Vailan's capital, where Vetous elected to lock him in an uninhabited villager house until BadhorsieJake was dealt with. Covertly, FlyingGMM provided supplies to assist BadhorsieJake's endeavor, an action contradictory to Sylvian rule of law as well as hierarchical structure, and one for which he later apologized and took on several admonishments for. First, BadhorsieJake was given 3 instant damage 2 potions and faked a surrender to Vetous. He then threw all the potions at Vetous, theoretically doing 13.5 hearts of damage. However, Vetous somehow survived with half health, leading most to assume 2 potions missed. Vetous promptly killed BadhorsieJake. Next, BadhorsieJake was given supplies to burn Vailan with-- tools, iron armor, food, and of course, flint and steel. He went into Rainbow Row and burned it to the ground. He continued, tearing through Vailan burning everything he could until Vetous killed him. Enraged, Vailan demanded the Sylvian Union give BadhorsieJake over to them. Vetous tried to lure BadhorsieJake to the end portal and trap him there, however, BadhorsieJake had more cyanide potions on him, and Vetous also left a door in the makeshift prison. BadhorsieJake killed himself with the door, exploiting a Factions mechanic that harms you if you spam click a protected item. After this, though, BadhorsieJake was tired of fighting and just wanted the End free. GoatWhisperer decided to help Vailan capture BadhorsieJake, as he had expressed solidarity against the kind of damage BadhorsieJake had been inflicting and was offered freedom in exchange for cooperation. Vetous and Argetlam04 (the newly elected Sylvian Consul) were led to BadhorsieJake's house by GoatWhisperer, where Vetous claimed it and built a cage, so that upon BadhorsieJake's next respawn he would be trapped. BadhorsieJake conceded and let Vetous put him in prison. BadhorsieJake's sentence was negotiated to a night in jail and having to obtain 3 stacks of nether quartz blocks and 5 stacks of spruce logs. Even the defendant felt this wasn't enough, but didn't agrue more. BadhorsieJake obtained those items and was free from Vailan custody. Later BadhorsieJake rejoined Sylvia, but GoatWhisperer continues to reside on the mushroom island he named "Goatwear Island".